


Games and Innuendos

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, First Kiss, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki couldn’t have predicted a harmless game could end not so innocently. But then again, we’re talking about one hormones-ruled Tony Stark.   AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games and Innuendos

**Author's Note:**

> So in this AU Tony and Loki were shipped out to a boarding school. So this is what could have happened in my imagination if he and Loki were roomies. ;)
> 
> Once again, a thousand thank-yous to Anthony E. Stark and Tony’s-Loki! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope. I ain’t the owner of these Marvel characters.

“Loookiiiii…?”

Tony Stark was lying on his stomach on his bed in the dormitory he shared with other boys; all of them good friends, although none of them were as close as the raven-haired boy whose attention he currently was trying to get.

"Hmm…?" said the boy after a while, slowly – and careful to hide the soft smile and his amused gaze – behind the book he was reading while lying flat at the floor.

 

The emerald-eyed boy had suspicions about what was likely to come, and frankly Tony’s interruption didn’t bother him as much as he’d usually pretend it did. To be honest, those interruptions often made him soften with the fact that his friend – who he had come to adore a bit above the healthy line – desired his attention.

 

“Why do you insist of spending so much time reading when you could be paying attention to me?” Tony wondered with some annoyance in his voice.  But something told Loki that wasn’t what he originally intended to say. “What could be so incredibly interesting in those old, moldy pages anyways?

 

Loki Laufeyson smiled softly behind the book once again. Little did Tony know that he in fact already paid quite a lot attention, not able to admit out loud that his eyes roaming the pages actually meant he was too distracted listening to his friend’s soft breaths and movements. He’d eventually turn the page; he didn’t see a reason why he’d let the boy in question know about it.

 

“What?” he said nonchalantly with the intention of seeing if his friend still believed he was oh so overshadowed by an old Poe novel…

 

Tony groaned in complaint for the lack attention just to put himself into a squatting position in the next minute, seeming prepared to launch at the other bloke at any second.

 

“Oh no, no, I know that look! I’m warning you, Stark!” he barked without much worry or conviction.

 

Naturally, Tony being Tony, not one of obeying orders, launched himself to the other boy, landing right on top of him, muscular chest pressing against a somewhat leaner torso.

 

Efficiently removing the book of the green-eyed boy; it left forgotten on the floor a few feet away.  All this with a mischievous, tricky smile on Tony’s lips.

 

"Bad boy, Tony! You really ought to be trained by now", he half-joked, trying in vain to sound accusing.

 

"And whose job is it to train me?" he winked suggestively, still lying on top of the other boy.

Loki rolled his eyes, trying to hide a small blush on his cheeks.

"Roll over", he commanded, and the boy promptly did so. One of Loki’s eyebrows was raised in mild surprise. "Oh,  _that_  you obeyed", he stated, having his friend laugh without neither of them getting up from the floor.

"Sure Lokes, guess I can be really good if I want to", Tony commented, an eyebrow oddly arched as he met the others eyes, as if he was implying something.

Loki sighed and slowly shook his head dramatically. "I fear none of my books agrees with you on that one", he said in a grave tone, though he simply could not keep a slight smile from his lips. "What were you about to say earlier?" he then asked, reminded again, " _Before_ you decided to kindly tackle me to the ground?" he clarified.

"Oh", Tony huffed, apparently rather discussing something else.. "Well, I was just gonna ask you… loads of stuff", he said, making Loki listen with more curiosity. What was Stark up to this time? "So Lo… wanna play 20 questions?"

 

Loki arched one eyebrow in surprise at his friend's randomness, but as usual he couldn’t bring himself to deny him of any wish.

 

"But are you sure you know the game, Stark? You know this is not just random questions…one of us is supposed to be thinking of one particular thing while the other asks to get clues and narrow the possibilities down until 20…"

 

"I know, I know!" Tony interrupted, still having that infuriatingly sexy smile on his lips. "You think of something then", he said only to carry on quickly and eagerly. "… Now, for a first question…"

 

"Wait a sec, I haven't figured out what to think of yet", he protested in a kind of awkward tone.

 

"Sure you have, I could see you had something on your mind when I pinned down", Tony stated "It's more fun this way anyways."

 

"But…" the boy started to protest, fully aware that the thought he'd been having seconds ago was of Tony leaning closer to him to do very _inappropriate_ things to him wasn't exactly something he should have had on his mind in the first place – no way should he give hints of his imagination to the boy in question!

 

 "Oh, very well then…" he eventually said anyway, giving in as he was aware that Tony would never come up with a guess even close to what he had been thinking of.

 

"Good", Tony nodded with approval. "Now, is it… dark?"

 

"… Perhaps"

 

"Perhaps? Come on Lokes; don't give me vague answers!" Tony complained.

 

"I’ll have you know that one is allowed to answer 'perhaps' and 'sometimes' just as much as 'yes' or 'no'", he claimed in his defense.

 

"Oh yea? Well, if  _you_ ain’t gonna play nice…" Tony hinted mischievously though he carried on as if he'd done nothing of the sort. "Is it something that you like?"

 

Loki smiled weakly as he considered his response. He decided against the sensibility of his mind, and did what he felt like.

 

"Perhaps", was his neutral reply.

 

Tony narrowed his eyes; well knowing his friends was teasing him. “Can you _touch_ it?” he inquired, a sparkle in his chocolate eyes.

 

Loki swallowed. “Definitely _can_ ” he replied. “It depends on, _can_ as in being physically _able_ to, and me having done so, or as me being _allowed_ to?

 

The guy next to him had a grin like a Cheshire cat. "I was thinking _can_ as in have the opportunity to, but your concepts sound much more fun, so kindly go ahead and answer each of them."

 

Loki sighed; seemed like he’s got himself trapped. "Well, in certain ways … I guess, sometimes… but in others sometimes no, or- I-I don't know", he rambled, trying in vain to explain himself.

 

That caught Tony’s attention. “You don’t know?” he asked, seeming surprised at that what he’d heard. “That’s no good, Lokes,” he said shaking his head. “You ought to know.”

 

Loki frowned. Sometimes he just couldn’t know what went on his friend’s mind. He couldn’t have possibly guessed already…

 

"Next question", was all the raven-haired boy could come up with.

 

"Let's see… Is it something you come across often? As in, every day?" Tony asked.

 

Loki hesitated. Why did the brown-haired Adonis sound like he already had some suspicions?

 

"Hmm… I guess so, yes. With exceptions, obviously", he answered.

 

"Of course", he agreed, sounding as though this had already been something he'd estimated. "And this _something_ , would you like to get closer to it…?"

 

Loki’s breath caught in his throat. Why, oh why, had he not simply decided to think of pudding or Shakespeare or something else?

“…Perhaps.” He admitted.

 

“Huh…” Tony murmured a clear glint of joy and curiosity in his eyes mixed with annoyance at the vagueness. “And how close would that exactly be, good sir?”

 

Loki gulped. "That's not a yes-or-no-question, Tony", he reminded his friend.

 

"Oh well…answer it anyway", said Tony cryptically. What went on in the unquestionably perverted mind of him was something Loki most definitely did not wish to find out.

 

"How?" he asked, feeling confused _and_ suspicious.

 

"Allow me to demonstrate", Tony said, propping himself up on an elbow just to be able to lean closer to the other boy, almost looking as if he was to straddle him. "Would _this_ be close enough?"

 

Loki met the other boy’s eyes and felt surprised, confused and somewhat nervous about what his next move would be. He realized then Tony was seriously waiting for an answer.

 

“Per-“

 

"Yes-or-no-questions demand yes-or-no-answers, Loki", Tony interrupted, acting nothing like himself as he seemed so very serious and accurate. "Give me no more perhapses. I won’t have them!”

 

"B-but…" he began, but was interrupted once again.

 

"Would this be close enough to fully satisfy your desire?" Stark clarified, raising an eyebrow while the corners of his lips twitched suggestively.

 

"… No." Loki had been about to say yes, he realized just about how big a lie that would've been. This wasn't enough; Tony wasn't close enough to him; he wanted more.

 

Unfortunately he didn't realize that Stark would probably not stop questioning until he got a 'yes'.

 

"Okay then…", said boy; not seeming to bother holding himself back much as he bent his head closer so that the two were just mere inches apart. "Then how about this, would this do?" he asked, now smiling wickedly in anticipation.

 

"Stark, what…?" Loki tried to ask but he trailed off, pulse racing and breath ragged.

 

"Would it?" Tony persisted while slowly leaning half an inch closer still.

 

"No", Loki finally confessed, his voice nothing but a shaky whisper.

 

"But I _am_ getting closer, right?"

 

The emerald-eyed boy could simply nod.

 

“I was hoping for that answer. I think you’ve given me enough clues, Lokes, and certainly arose my suspicions. But I do have some questions left. “This said, Tony’s lips brushed Loki’s neck and reached to the line of his cheekbone. Tony lightly caressing his friends sharp features with the softest of touches.

 

He barely dared to breathe during that. Though Tony’s tongue reached a sensitive spot near his earlobe, Loki in vain tried to suppress a moan, goose bumps covered his body.

 

"Did that feel good?" Stark asked in a seductive whisper, as if he hadn't figured out the answer to that already.

 

"I-I feel are trailing away from the subject…" Loki breathed stuttering, avoiding the question.

 

Tony saw right through it. "Just answer me, Lo", he commanded.

 

Loki closed his eyes and sighed in surrender. "Yes", he admitted reluctantly.

 

"And would you like me to do it again?" Tony continued to question.

 

" _Yes_." Needless to say, there were far less reluctance in the boy’s now hoarse voice this time.

 

"Then I would be obliged to inform you that I think I know what you're thinking about", the brown-haired boy stated. "Now tell me, did it involve something similar to this…?" he asked as he captured the raven-haired boy lips with his own, eager to go ahead and kiss his brains out as soon as he was permitted.

 

Tony never needed a verbal response to understand what Loki meant to reply to that.


End file.
